Certain wireless systems (e.g., wireless soil sensor systems) used for agricultural fields may use radio frequency or microwave antennas mounted lower than an average crop height or crop canopy. One reason for mounting the antennas lower than the average crop height or crop canopy is to avoid damage from sprayers or other agricultural equipment that perform operations in the field. Because certain prior art antennas are mounted lower than the average crop height or crop canopy and are susceptible to attenuation from terrain, crops, and other vegetation, the propagation of wireless signals may be unreliable between one or more communication devices in the field and a central or remote location (e.g., farmer's office computer system). Thus, there is a need for an antenna system that increases the reliability of wireless signal propagation for agricultural fields and other work areas.